Tricked by love
by John Connolly
Summary: What happends when two people dont know that the person they love, loves them? What happends when jealousy gets the better of some one? Is it death? SasuNaru Death fic.


In advance I want to apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes. There will be OOC and Sakura bashing and SasuNaru. This is my first fic so please be nice to me thanks!

I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He thought of his raven haired crush and sighed lovingly. He then saw the bubblegum hair that he hated. He quickly jumped up and pulled on his fake smile and ran up to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura want to go to lunch with me?!" Not really wanting to go with her, he wanted her to say no.

"Not with a _**monster **_like you." She sneered.

Naruto had wanted her to say no but not blow up in his face and call him a monster. His face dropped and his smile was replaced with a frown.

He felt Sasuke's chakra near so he closed out all the sound around him. As if it was scheduled Sakura came in.

"Hey Sasuke!" She screeched. "Want to go out with me!?"

"No." Was his short and stern reply.

She pouted but soon latched herself onto his arm.

Naruto looked at his two team mate's sadness pooling into his eyes. He looked at Sasuke his eyes threatening to let their waters go. Sasuke Thought it was for the girl that now clung onto his arm.

Sasuke shook the clinging girl off of his arm, and ignored her. He hated seeing the sadness in his foxes eyes, seeming as if they were about to cry. He knew how his blond felt about the girls, Sakura. It saddened him to know that but he wanted his fox to be happy.

A _'poof'_ out of know where blew the tension away, and there stood Kakashi.

"Kakashi your late!" Sakura roared with fury that could put a volcano to shame.

"Sorry, I was on my way here when I saw a stranded dolphin. I simply had to help him to the sea. He was so cute what the waters passed through him!" (A/N: hint hint wink wink nudge nudge) Kakashi smiled innocently.

"Liar, you were at Iruka's house! I saw you go in!" Sakura again yelled, but Kakashi just snickered

"Today you guys get a day off for I have a mission, so be on your ways."

Sakura giggled as she looked at Sasuke and Kakashi just rolled his eyes and left for the hokage tower.

By then, Naruto was back to his fake smiles and jumping with limitless energy.

"I'm gunna head off you guys I have…things to do." Naruto jumped up again. He then waved a goodbye and walked off.

Naruto walked the crowded streets of Konaha trying to ignore the hateful statements of the villagers.

"You killed him, my husband, you evil monster!" Was screamed by one.

"You don't deserver to live, devil boy!"

"You are a murder you demon!"

Many more came to his ears, he hated that they blamed him for something he didn't do. Some one grabbed the poor boy from behind and forced him into and ally. He was punch and kicked until he could barley walk.

He never fought back, there was no point they would just hurt him more. Slowly he limped down the path into a field.

He laid down among the grass and flowers, letting them touch his skin. He took a deep breath letting his longs fill with fresh air. The natural music around him pulled into a deep slumber.

He woke to the darkness of the night, as the airs cool breath blew over him. He pulled himself to his feet to see that the wounds he had received were fully healed.

With the last examination of himself he rushed off to his home without and disturbances. When he had gotten there he was tired and thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. He pulled off the now dirty clothes, and stood only in boxers. He stretched his arm and laid down in his bed hoping to get a little more sleep in before the next day.

'Why can't Sasuke love me like I love him? Why can't I tell him I love him more than anything? Why do I still pretend to like that revolting girl? Why did the villagers blame me, for what was not my fault?"

These thoughts and more painted the wall of the little foxes mind, as he slowly fell into a deep slumber.

He woke earlier than usual to the roosters call. Sliding out of bed he pulled out new clothes for the day.

He climbed into the cool shower and scrubbed his body clean of any offending particles. He got out and pulled on the clothes he had gotten earlier.

He went into his kitchen wanting some food. He walked over to his pantry and pulled out a pack of ramen, and walked over to the stove. He grabbed the kettle and filled it with the necessary amount of water. He walked back over to the stove and started it. He laid the kettle over the fire so that the water could boil. When it was finished, he slurped down the noodle and went off to the place were the team was to meet.

He looked around seeing that no one was there he sat down and pulled his feet to his chest. Thoughts infecting his brain again, pulling him even more into depression.

Some time later as Naruto sat alone, his thoughts stressing him he didn't notice the man that had picked him up by his collar. Naruto didn't look at the man nor did he do anything to stop him, he just took what was dished out to him. The man pulled out a shot with his free hand, and plunged it into Naruto's stomach. The boy whimpered, and as soon as it began it had ended and he was dropped to the ground.

The man's long silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and his glasses glistened in the sun. That was all the poor boy saw before he blacked out.

Sakura made it to the bridge before Sasuke and Kakashi. She saw Naruto just waking from the 'medicine' Kabuto had given him.

She made some hand signs and changed into her beloved Sasuke, and pulled on his usual smirk. She walks towards Naruto, knowing what she was going to do.

"S-sasuke" Naruto stuttered.

'That's right, you wont know its me Naruto.' She smirked to herself.

She then charged at Naruto pulling a kunai out. Naruto put his weak arms up to block the on slot. She sliced his arm open and blood fell to the ground. Then nothing happened, the kyuubi didn't heal his wounds.

Naruto felt his loss of strength and chakra in himself, so he ran. He hated himself for running but that was all he could do. He ran, soon finding it was the path he had taken the other day to the field. She cut him all the way his blood hitting the ground.

Sasuke felt as if something wasn't right. He got ready faster than normal and left earlier than he normally did. When he had arrived at the meeting place he saw blood on the ground. He had a painful feeling that it was Naruto's blood he looked at. He followed the trail of blood to where the field grew.

Right as he entered he saw Sakura change back and plunged a kunai into his Naruto's heart. It didn't hit it directly so he would not die right away, but would slowly die of blood loss.

"No!" Sasuke screamed.

He ran to his fox, which was on his knees. He held Naruto in his arms avoiding the kunai.

"Don't die please Naruto I need you." Sasuke sobbed.

"I…I lo….I love you." Was all that Naruto replied.

Sasuke's tears rolled down his face even more. He placed a chastised kiss on Naruto's lips. Hoping that it would breathe life into his love, but to no avail his blond was dieing. He cried even harder pulling the boy closer to his body.

"Please, please, don't die, I need you, I love you." Sasuke sobbed over and over.

Naruto tried to comfort him; he lifted his hand and pulled it through his hair. His hand then cupped one of the raven's cheeks. "Sasuke I will wait for you." Naruto said as his hand fell to the hard ground.

"No!" Sasuke couldn't hold back any of the tears he had left.

For what seemed like an eternity he held the body close to him. Sasuke then gently laid the body on the ground in front of him. He place one last kiss on Naruto's dead lip than stood up. Tears streamed down his face and a glint of madness was in his eyes. He now face Sakura, the one who killed the love of his life, he couldn't forgive her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did he in fact kill Sakura or was the slight madness to put him to death?

Tell me what you think!


End file.
